


Sehnsucht

by Nozomeme



Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: Animal Ears, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Masturbation, Pining, Scent Kink, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomeme/pseuds/Nozomeme
Summary: Waltrud's on a night mission. Edytha can't settle.It's been over a week.Edytha has reached her limit.Short Waltrud x Edytha with a heavy Edytha focus.





	Sehnsucht

Saint Petersburg Orussia, a crisp November night.

Edytha Rossmann had retired for the night, lights off and thick woollen blanket pulled up to her chin. She had to be up early the next morning, she had a meeting scheduled with the Commander and Captain Pokryskhin first thing and then a briefing with the entire unit afterwards to discuss the current neuroi situation. She couldn’t settle though. She kept thinking of her. Waltrud. Her problem student. Her dearest friend. Her lover. She blushed at the thought of the younger woman sharing her bed with her, cuddling her close and stroking her hair, whispering gently into her ear as they talked together about stuff and things, telling her that she loved her and massaging her when she was tired.

Hugging herself, she started to squirm a little. Orussia was cold, and no matter how many blankets she had, her bed was always warmer with Waltrud in it, clothed or not.

Waltrud on her mind no matter how hard she tried to think of something else and sleep, her right hand trailed lower, eventually reaching the waistband of her panties. She was hot. Way too hot. And so was Waltrud. Her beautiful tanned skin, her shaggy blonde hair, her deep, lilting voice as she flirted with her and laughed about some silly little joke she had come up with, her plump, kissable lips, trailing sweetly on her pale neck as her strong slender hands cupped her tiny breasts from behind her....

She ached for her. If only she wasn’t on night patrol and they could spend the night together, they hadn’t made love in over a week considering Waltrud was on night duty at Gundula’s command, her magic boost ability was necessary for defeating the neuroi they were tracking, a fast moving one which seemed to be the type who was active at night only. Unfortunately, such situations were part and parcel of being a witch.  
“Its fine now and again...” she murmured, fingers finally slipping beneath the waistband and touching short silver curls, she kept it tidy down there on account of her uniform, and also because Waltrud loved to taste her.  
“Mmm...” She began to trace her lower lips, ears and tail manifesting, her lust was so intense. Stroking her labia, she purred, feeling herself getting wet. “Mmm, Waltrud....” she let slip, lubing her slender fingers with her own juices, thoughts of Waltrud's naked body against hers making her wetter and wetter. The deep, open mouthed goodnight kiss they shared in the dark at the back of the hangar before Waltrud deployed and she turned in for the night wasn’t enough for her. The fox woman craved her lover. _Badly._

Legs spread slightly, she finally slipped a single finger inside herself, gasping sweetly as as she took herself in. Her walls were velvet, soft and seductive to her, but she’d much rather her finger was engulfed in Waltrud’s silken slit instead while she lay atop her, the toned tomboy’s own digit where hers was now, both women pleasuring each other while their tongues were entwined. Taking a moment to get used to her finger inside her, she began to move, pumping away gently. She hissed as she pulled outwards, feeling herself squeeze around her finger, gliding inwards as far as she could. While satisfactory enough, Waltrud’s fingers were longer and were able to hit her deeper. She wanted them. She wanted _her_.  
“Oh...you _damned_ fake countess....”

Another finger, two like Waltrud loved to give her. That she loved to take.

Slipping her free hand upwards under her unbuttoned shirt, she cupped her right breast, caressing what little that was there. Nightwear for her was normally an unbuttoned shirt and a pair of panties, no bra, in the case she had to emergency sortie at night, but in this case her attire made pleasuring herself easier.  
“O-oooh....”  
Nipple hard, she rolled it between her fingers. Having sensitive little breasts, it felt good, but Waltrud’s mouth was sweeter....

So much sweeter....  
She increased the intensity of the fingers in her slit as she played with her teat, eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth open slightly, moaning quietly as she enjoyed herself, the woman she loved so much on her mind. It had been too long since she had had her, she _needed_ release.

_How she so wished that her beloved fake countess was the one giving it to her._

Hips rocking against her hand, she imagined the younger woman holding her and trailing her tongue down her neck.  
“ _Waltruuuud._...”  
She flicked her clit with her thumb, circling it relentlessly, she was so close.....

She couldn’t quite hit that sweet spot inside her without Waltrud’s long fingers or a toy, but clitoral stimulation was enough to bring her finally to climax, her walls clamping down on her slender fingers and her lower lips fluttering sweetly as she quietly slurred her lover’s name.

A moment passed as she slowly recovered, her breathing steadying. She needed that, she’d admit it, but she couldn’t help but feel a degree of embarrassment considering the deed. She pulled out of herself, shivering slightly and purring as she was still sensitive from climax, clit pulsing, fingers covered in clear sticky fluid.  
“God, I’m perverse...” she murmured, examining her hand briefly and wiping her fingers on her soiled panties. There was no way she could sleep in them now. She raised her hips and peeled the soaked garment off herself gently, watching that she didn’t catch her cute little fox tail. Her heart was still pounding so her fox features looked like they’d be manifesting for a while.

Shimmying them down her legs, she kicked them from under her blanket, letting them fall to the floor at the side of her bed. Normally she’d be more fastidious with her laundry, but she was tired. She’d take care of them in the morning. Hugging her pillow to herself, she curled up on her side and wallowed in her shame, blushing heavily, fox ears plastered against her hair. She wanted to cuddle, nuzzling her face between that dense woman’s breasts while she stroked her hair and scratched behind her fox ears and praised her gently.  
“Everyone does it....”  
Waltrud probably did too.  
Her tail swished madly at the perverse thought, face buried into her pillow as she tried to clear her mind of the image of her lover going to town on herself with her name on her lips.

“S-Stupid sexy Waltrud....”  
She decided to try sleeping again despite it, it wouldn’t be good if she wasn’t awake enough for the next days events. A few minutes passed before she felt herself on the cusp of sleep, but suddenly, she heard a key turning in her lock and her door opening with a soft “click” before gently being elbowed closed and locked again quietly.

“Waltrud?....” She had a key to her room and vice versa, due to the nature of their relationship.  
“Paula, hey, I’m sorry if I woke you....” The room was dark, but from the moonlight seeping through the curtains she could see that the blonde had a small bandage on her cheek.  
“It’s fine, but your face...”  
“A scratch, I’m fine, we managed to get the bugger hence why I’m here.” She started removing her clothing as she walked over to the bed, kicking off her boots into the corner and dropping her shirt and jacket onto the floor. “José gave me a look over and the commander said I’m on standby tomorrow so I came to cuddle, I missed you...”  
“I missed you too, dear....”  
Bending to remove her stockings, Waltrud let out a low chuckle when she spotted something particularly interesting on the floor beside the bed.  
“Oh my, Edytha, you just couldn’t wait for me could you?...”  
Edytha turned pale, fox ears standing on end. Her soiled panties!  
“Y-You!....”  
Grinning mischievously, Waltrud dangled said item of clothing between forefinger and thumb in front of her. “You just got off didn’t you? I can see your ears love, I know you well enough by now to know that they’re not there just because I surprised you.”  
The fox woman was stumbling over her words, but she genuinely had no excuse here.  
“Edytha, don’t be ashamed, I do it too, it’s natural...” Waltrud sat on the edge of the bed and cupped her reddened cheek with her free hand. “Besides, I adore your scent...” Making direct eye contact, the fake countess raised the damp underwear to her nose and inhaled deeply, moaning.  
“P-Pervert!”  
“How did these panties get like this in the first place then?....” She trailed her tongue on the crotch area, hand still on her lover’s face, her own dog ears and tail manifesting. “You’re so tasty....”  
“S-Stop that....” Edytha couldn’t look at her, but she was flattered. Immensely.  
“If you insist...” She dropped the fox witch’s panties and then dropped her own, unclipping her bra and stripping entirely naked before slipping under the covers and taking Edytha into a hug.  
“Happy now?...”  
“Significantly...” Edytha nuzzled into her, still embarrassed but glad she was here. She genuinely did miss her.  
“Good...” A kiss to the top of her head. “I’ll be straight with you, Paula.”  
“Hm?..”  
Cheeks flushed, Waltrud continued. “I originally came in just to cuddle, and I know you’re working tomorrow, but I’m so damn horny for you and you’ve been pent up too, so a quick round maybe?....”

Edytha wasn’t sure if it was because the younger woman had a dog familiar, but damn could she nail puppy eyes perfectly.  
“I-I, Waltrud, wow....”  
“Please? I’m already wet, it shouldn’t take long for us both to cum, it’s been a while....”  
How could she deny her?  
“Alright then, but just once and quickly...” She pressed herself flush against her, pecking the tanned beauty’s lips chastely. “Make love to me long and slow next time though...” She licked her lover’s lips.  
“That’s a promise I can always keep....” She slipped her hand downwards, feeling Edytha do the same.  
“Mhmm, I love you....”  
“Me too...”  
Their tongues finally met in a deep gentle kiss, one they were both craving.....  
  
Edytha was going to be a little tired the next day, but such a thing was worth waking up in the strong, safe, beautiful arms of the woman she loves. Everything was worth her as far as she was concerned.  
  
But she’d never straight up admit it.

Waltrud knew though.

Waltrud knew everything about how she ticked.

Because Waltrud loved Edytha and Edytha loved Waltrud, and nothing could ever change that.  


**Author's Note:**

> Something else I wrote by accident. I really must finish that epistolary...  
> Even Edytha needs to let loose now and again, and its only natural when you're involved with someone that way that you'd turn to self-indulgence if you haven't been able to have each other for a while, no matter what your personality is like.  
> Obvious by now, but I really love this pairing, it makes me so happy to think of them being sweet to each other, and daydreaming about them during tough times makes life a little easier, without going into detail.
> 
> T/L Notes as always:  
> Sehnsucht: Longing/Pining


End file.
